rotten girl
by danii shadow
Summary: no todos podemos aceptar que alguien no nos quiera. y para algunos la mejor opción es obligarlos a amarnos sin importar cuán lejos llevemos una locura. pero sin embargo la muerte constituye la salvación de una mala decisión.


Rotten girl. Grotesque romance.

La chica de piel rosa arrimó con delicadeza la cortina que llenaba de reconfortante oscuridad su habitación, abrió un pequeño espacio ideal para complacer a su vista y poder ver aquel chico de cabello azulado sentado el sofá de su apartamento viendo tv sin sospechar que le vigilaban sigilosamente. Aquella transparente luz irradiante era reflejada en la película que enmascaraba las miles de fotos que conformaban prácticamente el tapiz del cuarto de la chica, y todas las fotos compartían el mismo protagonista sonriendo inocente e ingenuamente a la cámara y en caso de que en alguna de esas fotos apareciera alguien más, o bien recortaba ese pedazo y lo desechaba o bien recortaba una cabecita de su propia foto y se la pegara al personaje indeseado imaginando que era ella quien estaba junto a él.

Una risa complacida escapó de los labios resecos de Amy, sentía un delicioso placer el observar aquel muchacho reír, llorar o enojarse con los programas de la tv. Pero sentía una increíble depresión al preguntarse por qué ella no podía estar allí junto a él en el sofá. O mejor dicho por qué él no le dejaba estar allí en el sofá si se supone que nacieron para amarse, deben estar juntos para la eternidad

-#dling dlong#- a pesar de las dos ventanas que los separaban podía alcanzar a distinguir el sonido del timbre de su puerta.

-(oh.. tiene una visita ¡qué alegría! ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Mis futuros suegros? ¿Un compañero de la infancia? Así sería mas divertido, verlo reírse junto a su amigo y tomarle quizá algunas fotos…- miró entusiasmada por el portal de la ventana como su amor platónico se levantaba del sofá para atender la visita. El ángulo de la ventana no le dejaba ver su puerta y mucho menos con el diminuto espacio que ella misma se ofrecía para espiar.

Al cabo de unos segundos de espera pudo ver de quién se trataba la visita.

-¿pero qué…?- frente al sofá estaba parada una gata lila cuyo cabello estaba amarrado apuntando al techo, se veía joven y sana. Por demás estaría agregar que era una chica sumamente guapa. Se veía amable, era notable por lo mucho que Sonic la contemplaba cuando se encontraba distraída.

Ver a esos dos tan felices juntos le provocaba una sensación de amargura y le dibujaba una expresión como si el aire se inundara de un aroma podrido y nauseabundo. La relación entre aquellos jóvenes iba a un nivel que no podría permitir al ver como Sonic acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente, cuando sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerle perder el control cerró con fuerza las cortinas y se largó a la cocina.

Lo de la oscuridad era lo de menos, prácticamente era su alimento, la luz le cegaba y le inducía a un futuro engañoso donde la felicidad era solo un espejismo, para ella la realidad era la oscuridad, no te ofrece vistas enfermizas ni engaña a tu vista. No puedes ver nada bueno, pero tampoco nada malo, ella vivía en la penumbra y la sola tarea de salir a comprar sus alimentos le aborrecía. Para ella ¿qué podría ser mejor que resguardarse en la oscuridad y ver al chico de sus sueños justo frente a su ventana?

Pero si esa chica le impediría aquella libertad bien tenía derecho de quitarle la suya de la misma forma. Verla abusar de su amado Sonic era como un puñal atravesando su corazón, así que lo primero que tendría que hacer es buscar su cuchillo favorito de la cocina y salir un rato afuera.

Habrían pasado más o menos 2 horas desde que bajó al primer piso del edificio y se instaló detrás de un árbol a afilar su cuchillo con una roca que encontró de camino. Su complexión le permitía esconderse donde deseara, muchas personas opinarían que estaba por los huesos pero ella bien sabía que a los muchachos les gustaban las chicas delgaditas y quería ser definitivamente bella para que Sonic le amara aún si eso implicaba saltarse una que otra comida. Pero le producía ojeras aunque no le parecía muy importante después de todo, esas marcas negras bajos sus ojos resaltaba el verde acabado de su iris.

Al asomarse nuevamente vio que Sonic se despedía de ella y se subía el cierre de su pantalón simultáneamente. Sintió que estaba por perder la cabeza y eso ya era demasiado.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras la repugnante chica decidió esconder el cuchillo entre los abundantes pliegues de su vestido y acercarse a ella con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡hola! Veo que conoces a Sonic ¿sois amigos?- le preguntó disimulando su enojo.

-algo así jeje…- rió mientras se acomodaba con delicadeza un borde del sostén.

-yo también le conozco, somos compañeros de trabajo ¿sabes? Se dejó algo en la oficina pero al parecer yo no le caigo muy bien ¿podrías devolvérselo por mí? Me harías un gran favor-

-humm no sabía que Sonic trabajaba en una oficina. Vale ¿qué le debo entregar?-

-es.. espera… lo tenía en un bolsillo…- fingió que buscaba algo en su vestido –agg me lo dejé en la casa, pero vivo aquí cerca ¿me acompañas un momento?- la chica asintió.

Al llegar a la casa de Amy todo el apartamento estaba sumido en la completa penumbra.

-lo siento, me cortaron la electricidad. Es que aún no le he pagado, discúlpame. Toma asiento, el sofá está un poco más allá, tienes que ir tanteando. ¿Te sirvo algo? ¿Una bebida?- Amy caminó hacia la cocina al instante en el que la chica lila encontró el sofá.

-sí, un vaso con agua por favor. Tengo un poco de sed-

-vale, ya vuelvo- Amy aprovechó para sacarse el cuchillo de su vestido.

-(qué oscuro está esto. No veo nada. Usaré mi teléfono)- pensó la chica, tomó su móvil y lo encendió. La luz le permitió observar un cuadro horrible. Casi todo el suelo estaba teñido de sangre seca y las paredes tenían miles de fotos de Sonic que colgaban cerca de lo que pudo identificar como instrumentos de tortura y muchas armas filosas. Volvió la mirada rápidamente al sofá, justo junto a ella descansaba la cabeza de un gatito decapitada.

Soltó un chillido y se levantó. Se dirigió directo a la salida pero antes de poder hacer algo Amy la cerró dejando parte del cabello de la chica atorado.

-¿pero por qué huyes? Apenas llegas ahora eres mi invitada-

-¡t-tu monstruo! ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?!- gritó mientras intentaba forcejear para soltar su cabello y poder huir.

-vaya que eres tontita ¿eh? ¿Acaso no viste ya mi apartamento? ¡Pienso matarte, por supuesto!-

Amy usó su mano para cubrir la cara de la muchacha que la miraba aterrorizada.

-mira cariño, no quiero que grites ¿entendido? Alguien podría escucharte y atraparme- apretó con fuerza los labios de su invitada y clavó el cuchillo en su hombro izquierdo, un chillido sordo vibró en la mano de Amy.

-hmmm me parece que esto no me servirá de mucho- dijo viendo su cuchillo manchado en sangre. Cogió un poco de cinta adhesiva de la mesa contigua y le envolvió la boca y ató sus manos. Fue hasta la pared de sus instrumentos y tomó una sierra, midió la voracidad de sus dientes y se dirigió hasta la chica. Insertó la sierra en la herida antes hecha con el cuchillo y escudriñó hasta encontrar el hueso.

Los gemidos de dolor eran callados por la mordaza de cinta que cubría la boca de la muchacha y las lágrimas caían a cántaros de su mejilla.

-quédate quieta que no puedo hacerlo bien si te mueves- al ver que los brazos de la chica se balanceaban intentando pararla los cortó rápidamente para continuar con su trabajo.

-te dije que te quedaras quieta, mi objetivo no eran precisamente tus brazos pero no me dejaste otra opción- esta muchacha seguía chillando y gimiendo pero a Amy le complacían sus quejidos horrorizados. Continuó serruchando por el hombro, bajo la clavícula hasta el otro extremo. La chica murió finalmente y Amy sostenía la parte retirada de su cuerpo cual premio.

Dejó la cabeza colgando por la puerta para que se desangrara lo suficiente para no manchar la caja en la que la metería.

Buscó la dichosa caja y guardó el pedazo ahí. La decoró con un lazo rojo para que combinara y le escribió una carta que eventualmente colgó de una esquina con un trozo de cabello de la chica.

-y nunca supe su nombre…- luego una cosa llamó su atención, algo vibraba sobre el sofá haciendo una luz muy molesta. Era el teléfono de la chica. Ignoró el mensaje y miró en la pantalla principal "_Blaze_"

-así que tu nombre era Blaze. Bien… buenas noches Blaze-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

#ding dong# Sonic se relajaba un poco viendo tv luego de la dura jornada de "ejercicio" de hace un rato cuando el sonido musical de su timbre sonó. Sospechaba que fuese Blaze otra vez, le complacía la idea de que aún no estuviese satisfecha y que volvía a por más.

Al abrir la puerta escuchó unos rápidos pasos que se alejaban. Miró a ambos lados y no encontraba a nadie esperando frente a su casa. Se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo encontrándose con una caja de cartón con un patético lazo mal hecho en un lado.

Cargó la caja y la sacudió junto a su oído intentando adivinar qué podía contener.

-(sea lo que sea es bastante pesado)- pensó. Sentó la caja junto a él en su sofá sin notar que una mirada furtiva esperaba su reacción al otro lado del edificio, a través de una ventana ligeramente tapada.

Arrancó la cinta que adhería las solapas una con otra y encontró algo aterrador.

La cabeza de su amada cortada desde el hombro, sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando al completo vacío, sus labios estaban tiesos, sin vida y su cabello lila estaba empapado en el líquido espeso y ahora seco que era su propia sangre. Amarrado a su cabello había una nota:

-"la infidelidad es mala. Tú sabes bien a quién perteneces"-

Sonic arrojó la cabeza lejos con mucho susto pero a la ver decepcionado. Sin embargo también le causaba repugnancia pensar que hace unas horas había tenido sexo con lo que ahora era un cadáver descuartizado.

No sospechaba el autor de la carta ni del crimen pero era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese instante.

Los ojos aún sin descubrir del apartamento de enfrente se fueron con una expresión complacida dejando a los dos tortolitos con sus propios problemas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era ya de noche y en la sala del chico reinaba el olor a putrefacción. Sonic sentía que vomitaba pero se aguantó las ganas y permaneció sentado en aquella esquina de la pared, mirando a la cabeza que seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había arrojado. Miraba fijamente el pedazo de muerte que era su amada sirviendo de alimento a las moscas y alguna que otra rata que se pasaba a ver qué era ese delicioso olor a carne podrida.

Pero él se quedo allí tieso, sin decir una palabra. Con los brazos aferrados a las piernas. Aterrado.

Sentía cómo algo en el cambiaba irreversiblemente. Así estuvo por varios días, sin comer ni beber agua. El único gesto de vida que había hecho toda la semana había sido el de llorar.

Finalmente se acercó hasta el pedazo, lo alzó frente a sus ojos y con cariño retiró la sangre seca pegada en lo que antes fueron unas tersas mejillas blancas y ahora era un mar de bultos de pus y sangre coagulada. Cogió un cepillo y empezó a cepillar como por compromiso el cabello quebradizo dela cabeza.

Algo estaba empezando a cambiarlo, ahora odiaba la cabeza. Comenzaba a cepillarlo con más fuerza , de una forma cada vez más ruda hasta dejarla completamente calva.

Se sentó en el centro de su sala con la cabeza en mano. Se arrodilló frente al piso y comenzó a martillas el piso con la cabeza de Blaze. Cogiendo el cuello como si fuese un mango. Lo golpeaba con tanta fuerza que consiguió destrozar el cráneo y esparcir los sesos desechos por el suelo.

Miró jadeando su obra terminada. De pronto sintió como si algo le observase. Volvió la vista a la ventana y notó un rostro rosa pálido que miraba sin esconderse. Había estado viéndolo toda la semana observando como algo en él cambiaba considerablemente y sabía que ya no necesitaba esconderse más.

Sonic reconoció el rostro de Amy. Ella era aquella bella chica que había ignorado por la ridícula razón de que dejaba cabezas de gatito en su puerta casi todos los días. Ahora que lo pensaba no podía imaginar una chica más linda y considerada como era ella, un gesto tan bonito que él ignoraba, ahora lo lamentaba. Quería volver con ella.

Así que decidido cogió un cuchillo de su cocina y salió a la calle en busca de algún gatito.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Amy era la chica más feliz que alguien podría conocer, tenía al chico que amaba y le permitía celarlo y acosarlo cuanto quisiera. Y ahora era más guapo: bajo sus ojos se habían formado unas atractivas ojeras negras y cuando se quitaba la camisa podía ver sus costillas marcadas y su espalda encorvada hasta el punto de resaltar los huesos de su columna, que era lo que más le encantaba de él.

Sonic había llegado aquel día a la casa de Amy con un pequeño regalo de reconciliación. La cabeza de un gatito.

Oh, significaba tanto para ella que recordara ese gesto.

Ambos estaban por fin juntos. Ella sabía bien que ese día llegaría.

Sin embargo Sonic, a pesar de que sentía a Amy en su corazón, sentía como este se marchitaba. Quería volver a vivir pero mientras que estuviese ella no podría ser así. Fue un día a la habitación de la eriza rosa con cuchillo en mano, ella dormía plácidamente. Sin esperar ni pensarlo más de una vez alzó el arma afilada y se la clavó….

…En su propio pecho.

Amy despertó con el grito de su amado Sonic quien ahora tosía y escupía sangre en sus sábanas.

Amy le miró preocupada, esperando una respuesta.

-tú… nunca serás una persona feliz mientras que yo esté vivo… al igual que a mi me hace daño tenerte eternamente a mi lado…. Lo lamento pero esta no es… cof… una relación sana-

-¡Sonic! ¡No digas eso! ¡Déjame llevarte al hospital!- Amy cogió a Sonic del brazo e intento levantarlo del suelo. Donde agonizaba lentamente. El erizo azul le arrebató su mano y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se apuñaló el pecho nuevamente.

-¡SONIC!- chilló Amy entre llantos.

-espero que cuando muera… - sus labios se detuvieron. Escupieron un gargajo de sangre y no volvieron a abrirse ni para respirar, ni para comer… ni para besar.

Amy estaba confundida.

"-espero que cuando muera….-" -¿qué?-

Pero unas extrañas palabras volaron a su mente.

_-"espero que cuando muera…. Encuentres el amor, uno que te haga cambiar"-_

Amy sonrió lentamente entre lágrimas. Caminó hasta las cortinas y las abrió completas. La radiante luz decoró la habitación.

Arrancó las fotografías de su pared y quitó todas las armas y objetos de tortura que tenía en su habitación. Cuando llegó la noche cogió su auto y metió al cadáver de Sonic en el asiento trasero. Condujo hasta llegar a un pequeño valle donde vinieron nuevamente las dulces memorias a su cabeza.

Allí había conocido a su eterno amor fallecido. Sonic.

Cavó un gran espacio en su colina y enterró a Sonic. Con un pedazo de madera y un lápiz improvisó una lápida.

"aquí yace mi amor no correspondido"

Tras eso se fue lejos a vivir su nueva vida en un pueblo lejano. Donde no volvió nunca más.

**Vale, hasta yo quedé sorprendida con el final. Sin embargo no siempre un final feliz es el menos ideal.**


End file.
